


Blinded

by DanaEliza



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Sexual Content, crackpairing challenge on fb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going out with his friends, Nagato stumbles upon a very interesting stranger. One that doesn't share his features with anyone. But does share very exciting things with Nagato once they arrive at his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xLoveless19 (xXloveless19Xx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXloveless19Xx/gifts).



> And here is finally the oneshot pairing that won the contest on my facebook! The challenge had been: Give me the best crack pairing you can think of, and there had been many great ones... This one... is also quite special!
> 
> My sweet sweet Nagato, I didn't do you justice. This story is very OOC. It was hard to write, but fun to imagine. Physically these two do look great together I think!
> 
> Now enjoy!

What had he gotten himself into? The evening had looked so promising. For the first time in months he had been looking forward to going out, excitement rushing through his veins as his friends dragged him to a bar. Only a few hours later he found himself in a rather compromising position though. One he had not anticipated on. Was he even ready for this?

* * *

"Come on, Nagato. One more shot."

The small glass filled with a clear liquid was slammed down in front of him, half of the drink spilling over the sides already. The sharp smell wafted up to his nose, making him scrunch it up in dislike. Tequila was not something Nagato really enjoyed, nor would he ever order it for himself, but when one went out clubbing with Yahiko, you really had no choice in what you were drinking that night. The only thing Nagato could assume was that he would be leaving drunk, and thoroughly so.

Carefully he brought the glass to his lips, and as Konan counted down from three, he shot it back. The liquid burned down his throat, but not as bad as the first hit had done. A familiar buzz had already settled inside his brain, head feeling as if it was filled with soft cushions. His large eyes were drooping already, the alcohol taking affect nicely. The same could be said for Yahiko, though his reactions were slightly different. His hands kept disappearing under Konan's skirt, who then effectively slapped them away again, but Nagato knew it wouldn't be long before their faces were latched together in a loving embrace, if that was what you could call it. The sparks of jealousy had been pushed aside a long time ago. There was no point to it, Nagato knew. His friends were happy together, and they always had room for him, just not in the way they had room for each other.

As the next shot was poured by the bartender, Nagato was left to drink them alone. As expected Konan found herself pinned against the mahogany bar, lips smashed against hers in a rather clumsy way, but she didn't seem to mind. Drunk Yahiko was no less fun than sober Yahiko. Drinking alone was less fun though, and watching his friends make out was not a hobby of his. For some reason he didn't feel like leaving yet though. He could enjoy the evening in some way at least. Shake off his shy nature and try to socialize at least a little.

Turning his head to the other side, he watched the person that had sat down beside him for a while. His brain didn't react as fast as it usually would, so the image of the man wasn't very clear. His confusion made him stare even longer, until the stranger turned his gaze towards Nagato as well, one eyebrow hitched up in question.

A strip of black cloth was tightly tied around the stranger's face, hiding away most of the man's features. Only a pair of eyes were visible, one coloured a very dark brown. The other had a scar running through it, discolouring the iris slightly as well. A kind of reddish glow came from it, giving the man a bit of a distancing look. Normally Nagato would avoid types like him, being slightly prejudiced about people wearing a mask, but the alcohol gave him more confidence, and feeling two heavy bodies leaning against his shoulder, added the last push. He really did not need to see his friends right now.

"Would you like a shot?" Nagato asked, scooting the small glass the stranger's way already.

The eyebrow was slowly lowered as dark eyes drooped down to watch the clear liquid move inside the shot glass. It would mean the man would have to remove his mask to even drink it, but Nagato had noticed the round glass standing in front of the man. The colour made Nagato assume it was scotch on the rocks, but it may as well be cognac. His knowledge of alcohol didn't stretch very far. Could even be brown rum, though for some reason that didn't seem very fitting.

The man only lifted his own glass, this way rejecting the offer of tequila. He did not pull his mask down though, and did not take a sip of his drink.

Curiosity of what was under the mask was really pulling at Nagato now. He would not flat out ask the man why he wore the mask, the rudeness of that stopping him. Thinking about it this much was already something Nagato considered rude, but he could not prevent himself from doing so. Maybe the man had a harelip. Or maybe battle scars from some type of war the man had fought in. What if someone had given him a smile like the Joker, and he was not one to be showing them off like the twisted character did. He found himself leaning towards the strange man, closing the distance and changing it into a quite intimate atmosphere. Nagato could blame the couple that was still pressing against his back, too absorbed in their own intimate moment to notice what they were doing.

The man had been watching him as well, and Nagato recognised some of his own curiosity in those dark depths. The red of the scar seemed even deeper as their gazes sunk into each other.

"Would you consider coming home with me?" The words had left his lips before he even realised he wanted to say them. Nagato had never done something as bold as this. In his thirty years of being on this planned, he had never asked that question before. Hadn't even thought about it.

At that the man glanced away, his eyes sweeping up at the bartender who had been watching them. A glare sent the bartender scurrying away, tending to some of the other customers now. "I don't show people my face," the stranger then said bluntly, casually leaning back on his barstool as he moved his gaze back towards Nagato.

"So you will not come?" Nagato asked, because it was not a clear answer. And for some reason the fact that he couldn't see the man's face, didn't seem as important. Even if it had been the sole reason for Nagato to ask in the first place. Now he just wanted to take the man home.

Something shimmered inside those dark eyes, as if the conversation was heading the right way according to him. "If there is a way you won't be seeing my face."

"There are options," Nagato replied far too quickly, eagerly leaning more into the man, and away from his friends.

A smile seemed to appear under the thin black cloth, lips moving under it so subtly it was almost unnoticeable. "Yes, there are," the man hummed slowly, his gaze flicking to the bartender once more before sliding off his stool. A strong hand was slipped around Nagato's waist, guiding him off the stool he had been sitting on. His legs felt a little wobbly at first, but as he straightened up beside the stranger, he could feel the longing grow even stronger. They were about the same height, and the same built, though to Nagato the stranger looked far more masculine than he did.

It felt like someone had put something into Nagato's drink before that made him act like this. There was this sudden need to kiss the man, even if he had no idea what the man even really looked like. Dressed in all black and a messy mop of greyish hair on top just gave the man a rough exterior, but it was not what made the man handsome or not. He was just so intoxicating.

The way towards Nagato's apartment went by in a flash. The only thing he remembered was that he had learned the stranger's name along the way. Kakashi. A strange name for a strange man, but fitting for some reason. The buzz of alcohol was now accompanied by the buzz of sexual excitement. Kakashi had placed his hand on the small of Nagato's back as they walked, keeping connection between their bodies at all times. Jamming the key into the lock of his house was not easy when your body was almost vibrating, but eventually he got it in. Falling inside his hallway, Nagato felt the need to kiss Kakashi arise again. Fortunately the other was more pulled together than Nagato currently was. The mask was still in the way and Kakashi would not pull it down now either. He simply caught Nagato's hands mid-air, and held them.

"Bedroom?" he asked with a quirk of an eyebrow. Nagato let out a sigh as the sultry tone slipped through his body so nicely.

Nagato jerked his head up towards the stairs in reply and started moving towards it. He watched Kakashi's hand shoot up and grab one of his winter scarfs from a hanger. It enticed another sigh to fall from his lips, but words were no longer something he could form.

After moving up the stairs, Nagato threw open the door to his bedroom, but before he could enter, Kakashi was already behind him. Hands were trailing everywhere, slipping under the t-shirt he was wearing, itching it up until Kakashi could get rid of it. The garment fell to the floor with ease, and instantly Kakashi's hands were roaming over his skin again. The scarf was tied before Nagato's eyes with a swift move, instantly blinding Nagato. His sigh turned into a whine then, the soft brushes of fingers suddenly turning into rougher gestures.

His belt buckle was pulled loose and then when buttons had come undone, his dark blue jeans were yanked down together with his underwear, leaving Nagato completely bare in front of Kakashi. Suddenly very aware of how compromising this situation was, Nagato started to shake a little. Kakashi could now do whatever he wanted, and Nagato wouldn't even realise it until it was too late. The other stayed behind Nagato though, clothed chest still pressed against Nagato's bare back. But then suddenly lips found themselves pressed on Nagato's shoulder blade, slowly sliding up towards his neck.

"You know this is not something I often do," Kakashi muttered as he pressed kiss after kiss on Nagato's bare skin. His hands were sliding over Nagato's stomach and abdomen, teasing the skin in ways Nagato wasn't familiar with. "And the last time I went home with someone, they still would try and take the blindfold off. Would ignore my request and still try to take a peek at my face. So I had told myself I would not go home with anyone anymore, no matter who it was." It was hard to pay attention to Kakashi's words when fingers were sliding all around Nagato's length, a hair away from actually touching Nagato's erection. "But seeing your ruby red hair, standing out so perfectly against your almost white skin. And then that innocent look in your eyes that made me think you have no idea how bad life really can be. It made me want to experience you. Feel as if this moment with you can be nothing but perfect, because it's what I expect of it. So can you promise me you won't pull down your blindfold? Then I promise you this will be an amazing experience for the both of us."

The thumb brushing the base of Nagato's length had stopped moving, waiting for a satisfying reply. "Will you kiss me?" Nagato breathed out, because he at least wanted to know if he was allowed to touch. If he could not see, than this would be a midway.

"Do you want to kiss?" Kakashi's thumb twitched, and somehow his tone had turned slightly insecure. As if it was odd to want to be kissed. By him that is.

Feeling a little more freedom, Nagato stepped out of Kakashi's hold and turned around. His hands moved up and as his palms touched the thin black shirt Kakashi was wearing, he could feel the other freeze. "Yes," Nagato said softly, to both the question, and as a promise to not take the blindfold off as long as Kakashi was here.

Nagato didn't need to move forward more to actually get the kiss. Kakashi was the one that clashed his lips onto Nagato's, eagerly getting his first taste of tequila that still lingered inside Nagato's mouth.

As Kakashi started guiding Nagato backwards, he started dropping his own clothing to the floor, spilling them around without a care. Nagato assumed his legs would soon hit the bed, and after that he would feel Kakashi's bare body pressed against his, finally. But when Nagato's ass hit something cold and sharp, he knew they were somewhere else. A cold draft coming from behind him, made Nagato realise exactly where they were. By his bedroom window, his ass pushed against the small windowsill he had there. Not very comfortable, and an odd place to be right now.

"Do you have nosy neighbours?" Kakashi questioned as his lips kept on kissing every inch of Nagato's body.

The mop of ruby red hair moved from left to right as Nagato shook his head in answer, not even really aware who his neighbours were. They didn't even greet each other when they passed each other by accident.

That answer seemed to be to Kakashi's satisfaction as his hands came into action again. Fingers slid over Nagato's thighs, massaging the muscles underneath with a pressure that sent waves of pleasure rushing towards Nagato's erection. "I am beginning to question your innocence though," Kakashi suddenly said, a smile pressed against Nagato's neck right where Kakashi had left of. "With all the different kinds of lube you have standing here."

A deep blush settled on Nagato's face as it dawned on him to what Kakashi was actually referring to. A small basket filled with tubes of lube that had different outcomes and such. "It was a gift," Nagato said in a rush, not wanting Kakashi to get the wrong idea. This really was embarrassing, and if they had just gone to the bed, Kakashi wouldn't even have noticed it. "I'm not really comfortable here. Can we go to the bed instead?"

"No," Kakashi said plainly. One hand had left Nagato's thigh, and the click of a tube being uncapped reached Nagato's ears. He was still trapped under Kakashi's hold, having no room to move. Not that he would know where to go anyway with the blindfold on. "I like the way your skin almost glows under the moonlight. I want to stay here and enjoy the view."

Nagato's leg was pushed up by one hand, and the other slipped between so it could press a wet cold finger against Nagato's puckered hole. He could not prevent the whine to escape him then, the feeling something he was not that used to, and it was all happening so fast.

"I'm sorry for my lack of foreplay," Kakashi whispered as he pushed one finger inside of Nagato, slipping in knuckle for knuckle until it was completely inside. "Normally I am a very patient guy and enjoy the road as much as the end result. You are just so compliant and I just can't stop from wanting to get to that point. I want to be inside of you and see you take everything I give you without complaint. See you love every moment of it, just because you trust me so effortlessly, even if you have no idea who I am."

Nagato wanted to retort with not being as gullible as Kakashi thought he was, stand up for himself and show the other he was not as soft and fragile as he looked. But as two fingers were pushed inside then, teasing the walls so tentatively, Nagato swallowed his words. Did it really matter anyway? Kakashi could think whatever he wanted, because giving into all these touches, and enjoying them thoroughly, was not a bad thing. Nagato could give in and be the innocent man Kakashi thought he was. Life had not been all too kind to Nagato, but in sex, Nagato still was quite innocent. And this man was now allowed to show him something new.

It was hard to stand on one leg and have three fingers pushed up inside of you. Especially when hips wanted to move along with every thrust. Soft moans had started spilling from Nagato's lips as Kakashi prepared him in ways Nagato wasn't familiar with. With twists and turns of fingers that brushed against places he had never been touched before. This would be a night to never forget.

Far too fast the three fingers were ripped from Nagato's body, leaving him feeling emptier than ever. He almost fell over when Kakashi let go of him completely, but as hands took hold of his hips again, Kakashi started leading him again. This time only to turn around and have his back face Kakashi. The blindfold was still tightly knotted in place, obscuring every bit of vision Nagato had. He felt more vulnerable when Kakashi started pushing him down by the back, bending him so his ass was sticking up right in front of Kakashi's eyes.

"You don't want to look at me?" Nagato asked softly, unsure if this really was the position he wanted to be in.

Hands slipped around Nagato's abdomen again, and lips were pressed against his shoulder blade much like before, almost like Kakashi was worshipping his body. As if there really was nothing more beautiful than he was. "I need to apologise again, but tonight I just need to fuck you. I promise next time I'll be more thorough. Now I just need to be a little rough, if that's okay?"

Nagato hadn't even nodded yes yet or Kakashi was already sliding his erection inside of Nagato in one swift move. It slammed the air right out of Nagato's lungs, the movement just a little too fast. Kakashi was kind enough to let Nagato to catch his breath and gain back his composure. But as soon as Nagato was doing alright again, Kakashi started thrusting. The pace was not brutal, but it was quick, at no moment halting to enjoy the feeling of being inside of Nagato for a moment. The friction made Nagato's legs shake, the pleasure painstakingly slow oozing through Nagato's veins. Why it did not match Kakashi's pace was a mystery.

Arms trembled as hands gripped the windowsill so tightly, knuckles turned white. Soft groans rose up from behind Nagato, Kakashi's fingers digging bruises right into Nagato's hips as he delivered thrust after thrust. Kakashi's length twitched inside of Nagato every time he squeezed his walls down onto it. It was the last bit of control Nagato had.

But as a warmth started spreading through his limbs, and his own erection started throbbing, Nagato didn't care about control anymore. The way Kakashi really seemed to want him, all of him, in this almost animalistic way, made Nagato reach a point he had never been before. He had never felt as wanted as right now, being pushed back down a dick he had only just met.

His voice got louder with every thrust, his neighbours surely knowing he lived there now. And then as the last cry got caught in his throat, a choking sound leaving him instead, Nagato spilled his seed all over his wall under the window. The orgasm rushed on and one as Kakashi kept on thrusting, his pace going just a tad quicker than before. It turned erratic as Kakashi lost control, his mind clouded by the incoming orgasm. His groans turned longer and longer. And then his hips stilled, erection buried deep inside of Nagato as his cum now stained Nagato's insides.

There was a tremble of a leg that pulled both men back down to earth. Carefully Kakashi guided Nagato back up into a standing position, sweaty back pressed against a sweaty chest. Nagato's breath was still laboured as he leaned his head back against Kakashi's shoulder. His softening length was still inside of Nagato, slipping out in a way that made Nagato squirm slightly. The high of it all was rapidly fading away, making place for awkwardness.

"Give me one moment," Kakashi murmured softly, and then stepped away from Nagato. Within a minute he was back again, turning Nagato around, so they were facing each other. The scarf was pushed up to uncover Nagato's eyes again, and as he blinked a few times, he saw that the mask was back in place, hiding away those features Nagato was only allowed to feel.

It just seemed a little short lived, over far too soon. So Nagato pushed the scarf back down, closing his eyes to move them back into the dark. Letting out a shaky sigh, he got ready for the next line. "If I keep this on, will you stay and spend the night?"

Without a word lips were pushed against his once more, a kiss shared much sweeter than the ones before. Kakashi would definitely spend the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile! I do more of these things, so if you are interested in me writing you something, make sure you follow it!
> 
> Love, Dana


End file.
